Jennifer Black
by MOI1989
Summary: rated R for safty. Jennifer is Sirius Black's daughter. when she is told to go to Hogwarts for her 6th year, so listens to her father and leaves. when she finds things out... well let's just say it's going to be an other interesting year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One: just to see

Jennifer Black  
  
Slowly walking up to the platform of 9 ¾, Jennifer black, a short girl with brilliant blond hair that was streaked with brown, black, red, purple, and pink walked through the hidden barrier. Smirking at the sight of the red Hogwarts express, she boarded the train, getting her trunk into the empty cabin before herself. She closed the door and sat on the cool burgundy leather seat. Re-reading the textbooks for her 6th year classes. In truth, this was her first year in Hogwarts, but she had been attending magic schools since she was 11, about 5 years ago.  
  
Her cabin was opened up as the train took off from the station. There stood a boy with wild black hair and glowing emerald eyes. it was quite clear who this boy was. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
I smirked and nodded. "Not at all. I'm Jennifer, by the way. But of course you knew that already, Harry." Harry looked confused before shaking his head slowly. I placed my hand just below my chest before saying, "I'm Jennifer Black, Sirius's daughter. He must of told you about me, after all, he never shut his mouth about you."  
  
Harry shook his head once more before saying, "He never told me anything about having a daught- your SIR- Sirius's daughter?!?" I nodded, silenced in confusion.  
  
"No. he must've said something about me... give me your photo album. I was in a few of the pictures, because I have the same one." I took out my album, just as Harry did. I opened both of them to the first and same page. In my book it had Lily, Harry, and James Potter as well as a baby picture of me. James was holding me while Lily was holding Harry. I looked at Harry's and saw that I wasn't in the picture, but in the bottom left hand corner was a blurry white X, meaning that something was magiced out of the picture.  
  
I rapidly flipped throughout Harry's photo album, but in every photograph that baby-me was supposed to be in, there was a blurry white X in the bottom left hand corner. I gave Harry back his photo album, picked my small bag (my trunk had been magiced to Hogwarts with the rest of the student's things) and left a very confused Harry Potter behind me.  
  
I walked to the end of the train where I knew the teachers that were on the train would be. Knocking on the door then walking inside, I was delighted that it was my uncle Remus that was on the train. I sat beside his sleeping form and gently ran my hand down his cheek. When I was younger I found out that, that was the only way to wake him up a few nights after the full moon. The full moon had ended only five days ago, so it woke him up immediately.  
  
He cleared his throat before saying, eyes still closed and head resting on the window, "Jennifer, what is it that you want pet?" I didn't say anything, but sat across from him with my arms crossed over my chest and a stern look on my face. Slowly uncle Remus opened his eyes, then took a deep breath and said, "Jelly-bean, what's the matter?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and snapped, "Nothing. Nothing would be the matter. Wait... yes. I know. I have a question Uncle pup. Why doesn't Harry know of my existence? Oh... and why have I been taken out of every photo in his photo album?" Remus bit his lip slightly, but I gave him my resolve face and he sighed in defeat.  
  
"Truth be told, when Sirius was convicted of murdering all those people, everyone thought it would be best if you were... forgotten. We sent you to muggle Americans and we wiped Harry and your memory of each other. But then when we sorted it all out and Sirius escaped, and went to live with you once more, your memory was restored piece by piece. Harry, I'm afraid, hasn't been. And I'm not sure why your father decided to keep you a secret from Harry." 


	2. Chapter Two: Houses and New People

Jennifer Black, chapter two: Houses and New People  
  
Before in Jennifer black: "Truth be told, when Sirius was convicted of murdering all those people, everyone thought it would be best if you were... forgotten. We sent you to muggle Americans and we wiped Harry and your memory of each other. But then when we sorted it all out and Sirius escaped, and went to live with you once more, your memory was restored piece by piece. Harry, I'm afraid, hasn't been. And I'm not sure why your father decided to keep you a secret from Harry."   
  
I sat down, shock evidently on my face. I didn't say anything to uncle Remus, just sat there as my expression changed from shocked to a blank slate. I slowly sat up, small plans building in my mind. I left the cabin without a word to my uncle. I slowly made my way to the washroom to changed into the uniform. I adjusted the blouse so it had the first three buttons not done up, and the skirt, just as I had wanted it, smaller then the other girl's I had seen, and tighter too. I placed the blank black robe over the attire and re-did a spell on my hair which kept my hair slightly wavy in a messy bun with loose strings of hair falling around my head. If anyone had ever taken the time to notice, they would see only one of every colour I had in my hair.  
  
As I excited the bathroom, I knocked into someone and nearly fell down. I say nearly because I was caught to the person I had collided into. As I looked up too thank whomever had caught me, I was faced with the most beautiful gray/blue eyes I had ever seen. The eyes were attached to a pale face with a beautiful complexion and stunning white blond hair. As I came out of my stupor, I straightened myself and smirked at this person the Powers That Be had sent me. "Sorry 'bout that." I said, thanking whomever was listening that I sill had control of my voice. "Thank you for catching me." I extended my hand to him. "I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Black."  
  
The guy smirked a sly smirk and took my hand in his, raised it to his lips and pressed a feather light kiss on the back of my knuckles. "I'm Draco Malfoy. It is a complete pleasure to meet a woman as beautiful as you, miss. Black." I took my hand away gently as I felt his grip loosen, but his smirk still in place as I felt his eyes roam where ever they pleased.  
  
I smirked right back at him and said, "Please, call me Jennifer." He raised an eye brown ever so slightly before bending down and picking up my black bag I had dropped sometime when I was mesmerized in his eyes or the near fall. He gently gave it back to me before walking off, throwing a 'see you around Jennifer' over his shoulder. It made a chill run up my spin the way he said my name. I slowly shook all thoughts out of Draco out of my head before I walked back to my original compartment where I presumed that Harry would still be.  
  
I walked in, slightly stiff when I saw that Harry was no longer alone in my compartment, but three others had found their way in and were talking excitedly to Harry. As soon as I walked in, they stopped talking. Harry smiled slightly at me before waving me to sit down with them, "Hey Jennifer. Guys, this is Jennifer Black, Sirius's daughter. Jennifer, this is Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasly. Don't worry guys, I think she knows a bit about us from Sirius."  
  
I shrugs, faking a smiling 'hello'. They resumed their talk and I just caught myself from rolling my eyes, they were talking about Quidditch. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm great at Quidditch, but I find it rather boring to talk about. I only played to make my father happy and for the adrenalin rush of flying fast and doing almost impossible tricks. Although I didn't talk much though-out the trip to school, I did add my comments and answered some of Hermione's questions.  
  
With almost an hour left before we arrived, our cabin door opened again and we were meet with the sneering face of... Draco and two of his gorilla sized lackeys. I smiled at him, but since I was behind Ron, and closer to the window, he didn't see me. "Well, well, well. Look-y what we have here. Potty, Weasel, Weaselette, Mudblood and..." he stopped, the same sly smirk from earlier forming on his face, "Jennifer." Again with the shiver down my spin.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped up in rage, Hermione and Ginny getting up just a tad bit slower, but anger clearly written on all of their faces. I was the slowest to stand up, but I was glad that even though Draco had to look at the others when they were yelling at him to make a comeback, he had always looked back at me to catch my eye. "Shove off, Malfoy, and leave Jennifer out of all of this, she's bloody well new!" a quiet 'language' came from Hermione.  
  
The cabin was quiet, Draco didn't say anything, but just raised that damn eye brow again and looked at me, it still raised in a lazy, 'it's up to you' way. I slowly walked up and rested my head against the cabin doorframe, smirking sadly, "Leave, Mr. Malfoy, before anything bad happens."  
  
Draco slowly reached up and hand and tilted my head up to look into his eyes before saying, "Call me Draco," I mouthed 'Draco' and he smirked, almost smiled, and slowly left the cabin. I shut the door and went back to my seat. Right off the bat, I knew I had done something wrong.  
  
Harry sat across from me and said, "I hope your in Gryffindor. Sirius would be happy if you are. But I'll tell you something, Jennifer, if you keep on being chummy-chummy with Slytherin gits, especially MALFOY, then even if you are in Gryffindor, you wont feel like it. Stay away from him, he no good. His father, he's a death-eater. Probably right-hand man for Voldemort himself. I'm saying this, Jennifer, because your practically family to me now."  
  
After he said that, I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, thinking about what Harry had to say, and if Harry actually knew what he had just done... he'd defiantly hate himself over it.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but I need some feedback to know what you like. And if you haven't guessed who I've chosen to be paired with Jennifer, you have to be totally out of your mind, or piss ass out of it. Anyway, feedback, good or back, wanted. In the immortal words of someone I don't know, 'Don't be a poo, post a review. Make the author (me) go ohhh' 


	3. Chapter Three: Jessica and WL

Okay... I must say that unless I get at least one more review, I'm quitting this story. So we get no confusion in this chapter, I'll let you in on what the hell I'm talking about: talking mind-to-mind "talking out loud" sorting hat talking in head 'personal thoughts' {A/N: comments by me} ON WITH THE STORY!...  
  
Jennifer Black, Chapter Three: Sorting and Classes  
  
Last time on Jennifer Black Harry sat across from me and said, "I hope your in Gryffindor. Sirius would be happy if you are. But I'll tell you something, Jennifer, if you keep on being chummy-chummy with Slytherin gits, especially MALFOY, then even if you are in Gryffindor, you wont feel like it. Stay away from him, he no good. His father, he's a death-eater. Probably right-hand man for Voldemort himself. I'm saying this, Jennifer, because your practically family to me now."  
  
After he said that, I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, thinking about what Harry had to say, and if Harry actually knew what he had just done... he'd defiantly hate himself over it.  
  
Getting into the supposed 'horseless carriages', I relaxed a little. Although I was surrounded by Harry and his little fan club until I was pulled aside my a professor with a tight bun of hair and wire rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Her green robes didn't have a thread out of place. "Miss. Black?" I nodded and she asked me to follow her with the first years to get sorted.  
  
The great hall looked similar to the one at my old school, and the four tables plus the head table looked exactly the same, except the houses of course. I stood at the back, knowing that I probably would be sorted after all the first years. And that's exactly what happened. Once all the first years had been sorted, the headmaster stood up as I was seated on the stool, the sorting hat hadn't been given to me yet.  
  
"This year, we are honored to have to have a student from a sister school in America come to our school. Let me introduce you all to Jennifer Black. Jennifer will be in her sixth year and I ask if she asks for help from you, please do help her." The headmistress, the professor with the green robes, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.  
  
The hat was gently placed upon my head, it seemed that everyone in the Great Hall was eager to hear which house I was about to be placed in. Ah, the last true Black. I see much of your father in you. Let's see, shall we. You have a lot of courage, some would say too much, but that matters not. much bravery and will on your side... oh, and you are able to do wand-less magic. Interesting, very interesting. It is not quite clear which house you should be in, but I'll take my chances and say "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Loud cheering came from all table except the one which Draco sat at. I took a seat beside a girl with shocking blond hair, and two different eyes, the right one was baby blue and the left was emerald green. I smiled warmly to her, but she just stared blankly at me. My smile slipped into a frown and I looked down onto my now food-filled plate.  
  
I had just taken a bite out of my salad when I heard someone say, Hey, I'm Jessica. I turned my head to see who was talking, but no one was even looking at me. Don't bother looking around. Only you can hear me, I'm doing magic. I heard what the hat said to you. 'too much bravery', 'wand-less magic', 'much bravery and will.' I can do WL myself, doing it as we speak.  
  
I looked to the girl beside me and saw she had a slight smirk on her face, she was floating her fork, full of food, to her mouth and back to her plate. But oddly, no one seemed to notice. They are all too stupid to pay attention. Only Head-D knows that I can do WL, and he approves, he can float a pencil every once in a while, but that's it.  
  
I gave her a mock-glare, No brain-picking or mind-reading allowed Jessica. I tried to stay serious, but I couldn't help it, I giggled. I stopped quickly though, Wow, haven't done that in a while... but please, don't pick or read my thoughts, they're personal.  
  
I saw Jessica nod and heard, Fair enough, but same goes for me. I nodded. Jessica stood up, and I saw that a lot of people had left already. We weren't paying attention. Jessica and I laughed as we excited the Great Hall.  
  
I looped my arm into Jessica's as she showed me the way up to Gryffindor Tower. So, what other people are like us in this school? Oh, who are these guys? I nodded my head towards the three people, half-hidden by the shadows, watching up walk towards them.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes, "Bloody Hell," she mumbled, "Crabb, Goyle, Zabbini. What can we do for you?" the three guys stepped out of the shadows. The two on the sides were both pretty beefy-looking and had mops of dark brown hair that matched their dark brown eyes to the pin. The one in the middle was slightly muscular and had sandy brown hair and green eyes the only held one visible emotion-lust.  
  
The sandy blond guy-Zabbini- spoke, "nothing, Jessica, Nothing at all. We just wanted to meet your new friend. Does she have your freak powers as well?" the three guys laughed, well Crabb and Goyle more grunted the laughed, but it was still a mocking laugh.  
  
I raised my right eye brow ever so slightly, "'Freak powers'?" I looked over to Jessica saying, What shall we ever do? She looked at me, confusion and questioning in her eyes. Give us your hand, I'll get us to the to the tower. She slowly placed her hand in mine. I smirked at the three boys, my eyes going slightly darker with the added magic Jessica was feeding me, "You want to see me 'freak powers'?"  
  
The three boys started to rise off their feet, I just cocked my head to the side, smiling lazily. Suddenly they started to lower when the started to yell for help. Make them stop yelling or we'll get in trouble! Jessica's frantic voice said inside my head.  
  
Their lips stopped moving and muffled yells were heard. They rose once more, but hard as I tried, they started to lower once again. "Help me or piss off! They were making fun of us, I send out vengeance to those who even try to harm my friends and me." Jessica looked confused and I felt her feed more of her magic through to me, but they didn't rise. Suddenly I was thrown backwards, right against the wall.  
  
I looked up to find four people, but I could feel a fifth presence. They were forcing my magic back down until my eyes were normal hazel once more. I saw Draco step out of a darkened shadow, his eyes not leaving mine. "Just as I thought, you do have powers. Well, we can't these three knowing, now can we?" Draco turned on his Slytherin 'friends; and there eyes went blank for a moment before they looked around, confused. Draco whirled around and in a snarling voice snapped, "Get to your dorm before we call a professor!"  
  
Jessica grabbed my arm and we walked away, but I heard a small voice say, Meet me tomorrow, I need to speak to you both...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
hanks to my only reviewer thus far: LILWLFY, this is for you,  
hope you like it.  
  
xXxMOI!xXx 


End file.
